the story of her life
by luv u shreya
Summary: hey! i m back wid another dareya stry...obviously based on dareya...but a LITTLE rajvi and abhirika... to know more peep in!
1. Chapter 1

hiii guys i m back wid another story on dareya obviously...it includes rajvi and abhirika a little...but main focus is on dareya

so let's have a look on the character sketch

basically 2 families...

malhotra family and singhaniya family...

malhotra family

acp rajiv malhotra(acp pradyuman as rajiv..) - acp of cid , married to neeti malhotra and have 4 loving children...

neeti malhotra- wife of rajiv, housewife,

abhijeet malhotra - eldest child of family a tough cop married to tarika

purvi mal.. - second eldest child of family a cid officer , a quite bubbly modern girl with having love feelings for someone

sachin malh... - (sachvi fans maarna mat plz ...) - a gud guy a cid officer as well not lives in india lives with her lil sis in london to help her in studies and training

shreya malh... - last and most cute child of the family not a cid cop yet but doing study and training for it wid sachin in lon.

very naughty lively bubbly modern girl bt something happened that changed her life

now...

singhaniya family

dr. rakesh singhaniya - forensic expert of cid ( ) married to ritu but she is dead..have 4 childs

tarika singhaniya - eldest child married to abhijeet ass. forensic expert of cid

daya singh... - second eldest child a tough strong cop a shy personality

rajat - a strong cop of cid loves purvi vry much

kajal - same as purvi...

so...tht's the charcter sketch...rest u will now in story

tht's all for now...

i'll try to post early...

tht's all

hey! shreya what's up! baat hi nhi hui hamari...

and tell if to give suggestions...

bye...

take care

urs

annu...


	2. Chapter 2

hiii i know i m late thank u for ur reviews and for sachvi lovers sry for mentioning sachin and purvi as sis-bro...i like sachvi..and promise that in my next i will keep sachvi...tillthen enjoy this one...

* * *

london

atmosphere is cold , chilled it is the day of christmas,,cool breeze was blowing snow fall was happening..her surroundings were so clam

in a sweet home the home is in mess as if someone is packing all the things...in a beautiful room the condition was the same a girl was sitting on bed wearing a simple balck dress with a clean ponytail arranging her books and albums in the box and she found a album in which she was having some pics of her wid her frnds...or best frnds the pics were having loving moments and times that they spend together and tears were flowing down her cheeks by seeing one person in that pics...some hurtful words echoed her mind...

 **"nahi karta mai tumse pyaar nahi reh sakta aur iss tarah"**

 **"mujhe contact karne ki koshish mat karana"**

her thoughts were disturbed by some voices

boy1 - chale...

she quickly rubbed her tears and nodded in yes

boy 2 - dekho ! mai jaanta hu ki tumhe kaisa lag raha hai...but plz ab in sab baato ko bhul jao...

girl - itni asani se kaise bhul jau...meri life tha meri zindagi tha wo...

boy1- ye sahi keh rahe hai plz forget all that and move forward

girl - it's not easy fir bhi kosshish karungi

boy2- it's ok i think v should leave now...

they all left and reached airport all her way thru lon to mumbai she was feeling sad and remembering those hurtful memories

tears were not getting away from her and finally they reached back their home town MUmbai

at airpot

whole malhotra family was waiting for them

.

.

.

tht's all i know its vry short but actually i m not allowed to use my pc more than 1 hr...so thoda time mila update kardiya...

promise update soon

and review dena mat bhulna...

thnks

bye

tc

urs

annu


	3. Chapter 3

hiii guys...thanks for ur reviews and views...

recap- they had reached mumbai

mumbai

whole malhotra clan is waiting for them...she too joined them with a smile...

all hugged each other and were soo happy..they reached home...

she together with boy1 touched rajiv and neeti's feet and took blessings

neeti- aagaye mere bacche pata hai kitna miss kiya humne tumhe

rajiv - ha ab nahi jane denge

she - jaana kaun chahta hai ab..kyu bhai

bhai - ha tweety ab to hum inhe nahi chodhne wale..

abhi - kya sachin hume bhul gaye kya

sachin - arre bhai aapko kaise bhul sakta hu...sabse pehli baari apki hi hai kyu sherya

shreya - ha bhai zarur

both hugged abhi..

purvi - arre tumm (pointing towards boy2) kyu muu latkaye kahde ho

boy2 - to kya karu mai to kisi ko yaad bhi nahi hoga sab to inhi dono se mil rahe hai (pointing towards shreya and sachin ) mujhse to koi baat hi nahi kar raha hai huh!

rajiv - arre nikhil beta udaas kyu hote ho..idhar aao

neeti - ha beta aao na

they hugged each other

tarika - tumhe kaise bhul sakte hai shaitan

abhi - ha..tum bhi to hamari hi family ka hissa ho

he smiled widely...

all were soo happy shreya was enjoying and somehow forget all bad happenings

it was now 11 : 30 at night

all were in living room enjoying each others company...

neeti - cahlo ab sab rest karlo jake

rajiv - ha..sachin nikhil aur shreya kal se tumahra joining hai na to chalo abhi jaake rest karlo fir kal hamare saath bureau chalna hai na

all tried to insist but they all know nothing gonna be happen on acp

all - yes sir!

all went to their respective rooms

all were tired so slept

next morning at dining table all were present except shreya

rajiv - arre neeti zara jaake dekhna tumhari ladli uthi bhi ya nahi

abhi - rehne dijiye na dad kal hi to aayi hai thak gayi hogi

rajiv - beta mai tumhari behen ko acche se janta hu itni jaldi uthne walo mai se nahi hai wo...aur bureau nahi jana hai kya

abhi - okay dad!

neeti - ji mai abhi jaati hu

she turned to go and saw shreya descending down from stairs looking ready for duty

neeti - lo ye to taiyaar nhi ho gayi aur aap kahmakha bol rahe the ki wo jaldi nahi uthne wali..

all were suprised ,, she come and took a place near nik

shreya - good morning everybody

all - good morning

purvi - kya baat hai shreya aaj itni jaldi kaise uthh gayi

sachin - arre purvi wo to rooz...but was cut by shreya

shreya - mai duty join karne ke liye excited hu na bas isilye

tarika - ha fir theek hai...

abhi - ha nahi to hume laga ki hamari shreya ko kuch ho gaya hai wo badal gayi hai ya sudhargi ...

she give a glare to him

neeti - chalo ab sab baate baad mai kaarna nashta thanda ho raha hai

all nodded and take their breakfast

all left for bureau

cid bureau

all come and all other officers wished them and were suprised to see the newcomers

daya whisper to abhijeet - yaar abhi ye log kaun hai

abhi was going to speak

rajiv - ye lo sabhi in se milo ye hai hamare new officers sr. ins. sachin , ins. shreya and ins. nikhil

all shook hands with them and were just talking

rajat - so u r new members of our family welcome

trio - thank u

kajal - toh aapko kaisa laga yaha aakar

sachin - zahir si baat hai apne ghar aakar kisko accha nahi lagta

kajal - yes afterall home is home

all were intrupted by a phone call a case was reported and all went to crime scene

.

.

that's all for now..

i know boring tha and zayada long bhi nahi tha but still plz review

thank u

bye

tc

yours

annu


	4. Chapter 4

hiii guys m back wid another chappy! only this much of reviews i hope guys that i m not boring u..actuaaly this is just a starting...so..plz..appericiate...

thanks who reviewed and who viewed also...and guys i will bring rajvi scenes have patience...

.

.

.

next day

purvi's room

purvi- ha..helo kya kar rahe ho...

-tume yaad

purvi - accha ji aur kaaam

-kaam to hota rahega lekin tumse important koi kaam nahi

she blushed

purvi - ha..thik hai thik hai ab zayada mat bolo

-accha to tum mujhe boldo wo 3 magical words with a small kiss

purvi - rajat...tum bhi na

rajat - mai bhi kya bolo

purvi - tum bilkul pagal ho...

rajat - ha hu to sahi tumhare pyaar mai

purvi blushed and heard someone knocking at door

purvi - accha abhi bye koi aa gaya hai..

rajat - lekin mera gift

purvi - rajaatttt...

rajat - purviiiiii...

purvi - accha baba I love you...

and placed a kiss on phone and cut it down...

she turned to open door and found shreya

purvi - arre..shreya tum yaha

shreya - kyu nahi aa sakti

purvi - arre bilkul aa sakti ho aao...

she came inside

purvi - bolo kya kaam tha

shreya - vo..mujhe aapki ek book chahiye vo..novel hai na "mystery of the abandoned house" vo wali...

purvi - accha tu ruk mai abhi lekar aati hu

and she left for her book shelf

meanwhile a message come on purvi's phone shreya looked and was abt to give it to purvi when she saw the name of the sender

shreya - rajat POv..ye rajat kon hai kahi di ka koi boyfriend to nahi

sherya - diii...kisi RAJAT ka message hai...

by mistake the message was open

" kya purvi tumne bol diya mujhe bhi bolne diya hota...

koi baat nahi...

I LOVE U...MERI JAAN...

bye sweetheart

shreya was suprised and decided to tease her sis...

purvi - kya rajat ka message dena..

shreya - nhi di rajat ka nahi aapke boyfriend ka ,,,wid a smirk,,,,jo aapko i love u keh raha hai...

purvi was stunned...

purvi - shreya ki bacchi tune mera message padha

shreya - ha...sweetheart...bhi padha

and she run purvi was chasing her all over her room abd left her room...shreya come down running and hid behind her mother

shreya - mom bacaho help!

neeti - kya hua purvi kyu tang kar rahi ho bacchi ko...

purvi - mom aaj is bacchi ko mai chodungi nahi...

she was abt to catch her when her phone rang and again it was from rajat

she stopped took the call and left murmuring

purvi - aaaj bach gai tu...

shreya - kyu mere jiju ka phone hai

purvi - ruk!

bt she stopped as rajat was shouting on phone she left

neeti - kya hua shreya aur ye tera jeeju kon hai...

shreya - mom maine di ko kisi se i luv u bolte huye sunna koi rajat

neeti - rajat!

shreya - ha mom but aap react kyu nai kar rahi

neeti - mai kyu react karungi bhala aakhir tera hone wala jeeju hai

shreya - what! mom aapko pata hia

neeti - ha..infact next month in dono ki shaddi bhi hai..

shreya - what!... OMG purvi di ki shaddi fix ho gai and isine mujhe bataya tak nahi not fair...

neeti - arre shreyu purvi ki pasand thi aur family bhi acchi hai bas...purvi kush to hum kush

shreya- ok fine accha ab mere jeeju ke baare mai kuch to batao

tarika - mai batati hu...mera bhai hai rajat

shreya - wht really wow...

tarika - ha...accha tum aaj kya kahogi

shreya - aap kya banaogi

tarika - jo tum chaho

shreya - accha..mmm...to...phirr...matar paneer...

tarika - haha bilkul kyu nahi

shreya - thnks bhabi u r so sweet

neeti - accha ji bhabi sweet aur hum kya

shreya - mom aap bhi sweet

.

.

singhaniya family

at lunch time dining table

daya- hello everyone hey! dad

rakesh - hello beta aao baitholunch kar lete hai

all sit down - daya , rajat , kajal

while having lunch

rakesh - ha..btw agar kal hum ek small get together rakhe to

kajal - get together..wo kisliye dad

rakesh - wo shreya aur sachin aur nikhil wapas aaye haina to maine socha kyu naa sab milkar saath mai hi dinner kare hmm

rajat- ha...dad aur waise bhi bahut time se humne saath mai kahi nahi mile

daya - ha..haan tu to bolega hi aakhir purvi se milne ka bahana jo miljaega

all laughed except rajat

rakesh - to phir taye raha kal puri malhotra and singhaniya family saath mai milkar dinner karegi wo bhi yaha hamare ghar par...thik hai na baccho

trio - yes dad...

daya - to phir thik hai mai bureau mai sabko bata dunga...

.

.

.

next day the whole malhotra clan was invited at singhaniya's

all met and exchange warm wishes

daya's eyes stopped at one person and that is none other than shreya...she was lookin beautiful in that black single piece her hair were open and were blowing by wind while she was talking wid others

daya was just starring her or just lost in her

abhi tapped his shoulder

abhi - kya hua daya kaha kho gaya

daya - kahi nahi bas kuch soch raha tha

abhi - accha ab chal sab dinner ke liye bula rahe hai...

he shouted - arre shreya, sachin, purvi, kajal chalo sab log dinner kar lo...

dinner was served shreya got a call so she went to attend it

meanwhile all were settled and when shreya come there was only one place near daya

so she sat down there only

all the time daya was just looking her that how she talks , smiles her smile was so charming...

all left...

daya's room

he is on bed thinking abt shreya

daya thinking - ye kya ho raha hai mujhe mai shreya ko aise kyu dekh raha tha...usse muskurate dekh mujhe kyu itni khushi ho rahi thi...kya mai usko like kar raha hu...nahi nahi aisa nahi ho sakta wo sirf meri collegue hai aur abhi ki behen...lekin kya mai sach ,ai usse like kar raha hu...

here in shreya's room

she in sitting at the space near window enjoying cool breeze and thinking

\- aaj itna accha kyu lag raha hai mujhe...aaj daya sir kitne handsome lag rahe the...arre...ye mai kya soch rahi hu...pagal hai tu shreua pagal wo tere senior hai...

lekin bahut acche hai sabki kitni care karte hai...kya ho raha hai mujhe mai unki taraf itna dhyan kyu de rahi hu...am i liking him...

no no not possible shreya bas kar ab...so ja...kal bureau bhi jaana hai

both slept thinking abt eavh other

.

.

.

tht's all i know zyada accha nahi tha but still plz plz review plzzzzz...

bye

tc

yours

annu


	5. Chapter 5

hii

sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry...really vry sorry for such a long time update...

thnks for reviews...and views also...

now enjoy this chappy

.

.

.

next day

all were in bureau doing some file work

but daya was only watching her angel shreya who was busy in doing file work

"daya"

"daya.."

"dayaaa..." abhi shouted

daya come out of trance

abhi - kabse bula rha hua kha khoya hua hai

daya- ab..woo..aa..haa cse ke barre mai soch rha tha

abhi - kaunsa case abhi to koi case report nhi hua hai

daya - are...mm..wooo woo...ha...mai yhi soch rha tha ki abhi tak koi case aaya kyu nhi

abhi - sachme

before daya could reply telephone rings and a case was reported

abhi - daya wo actually hum log crime scene pe jaa rhe hai ek khun hua hai ye file acp sir se sign karake shreya ko dede na vo head office de aaegi

daya - k boss

and abhi left

daya sighed - bach gya

he left for acp sir's cabin

when he returned he collided wid shreya who was busy in reading file

he supported her from waist while she caught his shirt tight

both were lost in each other's eyes and soon came out out trance

the day passed like this both were thinking about each other

.

.

.

chappl mat marna plz...

i know short tha and bahut bekar bhi tha

but yrr plz do review agr accha response milega to mai thoda thoda daily update karungi...

plz...

till then

take care

urs

annu


End file.
